My Brothers Keeper
by DeflectedIntellect
Summary: From the moment that putrid substance crossed her lips she had felt it creep over her like the sweet caress of a burning whip. The power it granted her like a sigh of breath that awoke her senses and filed her with strength and a new purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Mortal instruments Series. That privilege goes to Ms. Clare. However I am borrowing her characters for my bit of fun and games.**

**For those of you who have read this chapter already. I edited it so I hope it flows a little better. And I tried to correct some mistakes Ive found. I hope you enjoy. Please review at the end.**

Boots etched with runes of silence strode with purpose through the quiet halls of the New York Institute. Just having left the Matrons quarters after marking them with a locking rune, she straight armed one side to the great double doors of the library. Not wasting anytime as she climbed the wrought Iron spiral staircase to the second floor. She didn't have much time. The others would be back from patrol soon and she wanted to be gone by then.  
If she had had her way she would never have come back, but as it was things were not as they seemed. She had been lying. Faking. deceiving everyone. And it had been easy, too easy and now she had a vital piece of information that would surely be of interest.  
From the moment that putrid substance crossed her lips she had felt it creep over her like the sweet caress of a burning whip. The power it granted her like a sigh of breath that awoke her senses and filed her with strength and a new purpose.

Little over a week was all she could take. Though she would have left earlier if she had only known how to find him. The way had come to her only hours befor while she lay in her bed at Luke's. And it hung innocently at her neck. On a chain given to her by a boy who said he loved her.

How dare he? When she thought about it her eyes narrowed. To presume that he had the right to claim a ring and then decide it was his right to give her something that by blood was hers anyway. The self-righteous arrogant prick. Suddenly thankful she hadn't sullied herself by giving him her body.  
The others had been easy to avoid for the most part, but to play her part she had had to pretend to want to be in his arms, when in truth the mere thought made her sick. What a waste. He was powerful she would give him that, and quite possibly the only thing that could stop her brother.

It was in those moments after she had changed that she had thought of that. As Jace had chased her. She had ment to turn back, to return to the safety at her brother's side. But when she saw Simon with the sword she had been overcome with a need. A need to solidify her brothers victory with an act that was surely to raise his Ire, but she didn't care. In the long run he would understand. And then it would be just eh two of them like it was ment to be. Valentine's true children together bringing on a new era. And she would be proud in her place next to her brother as his dreams were realized.

Stabbing Jace had been a momentary victory until she realized that she was surrounded by the others. Quickly closing in and trapping her. Then it was even worse when she had realized that she had not killed Jace at all. Further disappointment instilled within her a few days ago when she found out that he was now a veritable weapon of the very Heavens literally personified. All because of her. And she had to tell her brother. Had to warn him, and join him.

It was a strange feeling remembering how she had felt with Jace. She knew she had loved him once, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. She remembered the soul wrenching heart binding insatiable need. She remembered the very profound sense of belonging to him. But that feeling was gone now. Now the only thing left were the remembered ghost like touched of another boy and the soft whispers of a kiss that now haunted her.

_"We are the same Clary, you and I. The same blood that flows through my veins flows through yours. We are different from the rest. Better, stronger, and together we will bring about a new world. A free world. Where we don't have to hide in the sadows. Living by the rules of an Angel that doesn't care about us. That is indiffernt to our needs. Together Clary. You and me...together."_

The soft caress of his voice in the memory as he had held her. Trying to convince her to his cause. If only she had been woke to this new clarity then. She would be with him, instead of sneaking in the library.

Having decided upon what she was going to take with her she forewent the unlocking runes and simply broke the glass cases and stuffed the books and items into her back pack. Half way down the steps she heard the pounding sound of feet that were running her direction. Narrowing her eyes on the double doors she quickly grabbed the ring around her neck and jerked the chain. It fell away as she placed the ring on her middle finger and twisted the stone hoping that she was right about what would happen. Then pulled a dagger from her weapons belt while she jumped over the railing and waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been sstanding in the study of his new hiding place. A Manor of one of the new fallen Dark shadowhunters. It had been heavily warded and he was sure that he wouldn't be found out for at least a few more weeks. Especially while the Clave sorted though the daunting task of syphoning information from the captives and other witnesses. He had to move soon he knew. But for tonight he was safe. His spies would let him know if he had to move.  
His thoughts were interupted by a gentle pulse on his finger. His eyes narrowed as he looked down to his spread hand. Tilting his head he lifted his other hand and twisted the ring. Not enough to open a portal but just enough to see who was trying to contact him.

The scene that unveiled was a shock to say the least.

"Where's Jace?"

He heard the clear melodic voice of his sister. She was in front of him facing away. But he knew that hiar anywhere. It was pulled back sharply in a tight pony tail and she was wearing the dark leather of shadowhunter gear. Her weapons belt supplied nicely with an array of various weaponry. Though no Seraph blades which caused him to raise a quizzical brow.

"He went to Taki's should be here any..CLARY LOOK OUT!"

His gaze traveled quickly to Isabelle who had yelled and pointed while quickly unrolling her whip. Her brother Alec pulling out a dagger and lowering himself into a defensive pose. What the hell was going on?

"Jonathan.."

Her voice was like a sigh and when he turned his gaze back to her she was smiling her face awash in what he could only decipher as relief.  
Surprise flashed in his dark orbs as he watched her spring into action. Deftly placing herself in front of him protectively while pulling out daggers, one in each hand.

"Clary?"

Alec was staring hard at her. Both Lightwoods holding weapons their eyes darting between him and his sister in confusion.

"Jonathan, brother help me...please?"

It took him a moment to realize that she had acknowledged their kinship and he quickly opened the portal fully. Unsure what to make of the situation but too curious not to see how things played out. Not like he couldn't get a way if he wanted to sister or no.  
As sson as he took a step to stand next to his sister a flash of gold whipped out. Now this wasn't exactly a surprise, Isabelle was not a woman to be trifled with and with that whip she was lethal. No what surprised him, and by the looks of it the other two siblings was the dagger in the hand of the girl who intercepted the girls attack. His head tilted as he watched with an impressed eye as she jerked the dagger back yanking the whip from Isabelles stunned grasp.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother."

She was fast. Much faster than before, and strong. How did she do that. where was the weakling he had fought in the dimensional house and at the ceremony...The ceremony...  
With a sudden moment of clarity he smiled wickedly. What a lucky development.

"Well hello Little sister."

He drawled lazily.

"How might I ask did you find out how to reach me?

" He asked ignoring the others. She grinned and in answer she flipped him off. The Morganstern ring flimmering in the soft moonlight.

"Cute."

He smirked.

"Lets get out of here Jonathan."\

She turned towards him.

"Clary are you insane?"

Isabelle yelled as a flash of silver caught his eye. In a swift movement he pulled a dagger from his belt and deflected the other dagger flying at his face only to see another flash come from his perifpheral and heard the soft grunt as Alec fell to the floor. Isabelle screaming and rushing to her brother as Clary dropping her arm turned back towards him and molded herself around his waist and pulled him back towards the portal.

He looked down at her only barely registering the sound of a door banging open as a wicked grin graced his sisters beautiful face lighting it up in a way he had never sen befor. Twisting the ring to close the portal he looked up as it shut just in time to see, much to his satisfaction the devestation that crossed a pair of golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clary closed her eyes as the portal shut. Vaguely aware of a calming heat at her back. But mostly aware of the warmth her cheek rested on. She felt his arm go around her holding her close though his torso shifted slightly. His light touch under her chin as he lifted her face.  
"Open your eyes little sister."  
When she did she flushed as two bright Onyx orbs stared down at her in amusement. His knuckles grazed her cheek and she leaned into the caress.  
"You called?"  
A chuckle rumbled against her other cheek as she pulled her hand from around him. His fingers grazing over the ring on her finger.  
"Well, sort of."  
He smirked.  
"I had to."  
Her voice was soft as she spoke.  
'I had to tell you something,, and I'm so sorry but it's all my fault."  
Pulling away then she hugged herself and turned away realizing now that the warmth must have come from the fireplace. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, but she knew he hated weakness, and she would fight hard not to cower in his presence.  
"What's your fault Clarissa?"  
His hands smoothed over her shoulders resting there. She smiled inwardly. It was like he was trying to ease her.  
"I'm the one that severed the connection between you and Jace."  
"I know"  
"You know? And you're not mad?"  
"I'm livid actually, but whats done is done, and you have obviously come to your senses and are where you belong now."  
He turned her around to face him. Relief settled over her momentarily but then she tensed again and shook her head. His brow raised as he tilted his head watching her.  
"That's not the worst of it. The sword I used, it belonged to the Archangel Micheal. It was imbued with Heavenly fire. It burned out your influence on him and severed your connection. But that is not all it did."  
He was frowning now. Nervously she chewed her lower lip worrying the tender flesh. Her eyes cast down.  
"Jace is now imbued with the fire now."  
She looked up then to gauge his reaction. But all she saw was a smile. She frowned in confusion.  
"Your not worried?"  
"I will be cautious, do not worry. I am however confirmed now in your loyalties. That bit of information is not exactly somehting they would want revealed. Although I am curious how did you go undiscovered? It's obvious to me now you are not blinded any longer."  
She smiled ruefully as her hands brazenly came up to hook her fingers into the edge of his weapons belt.  
"I was held at Luke's for the most part. Unable to go to the institute . But I did my best to not act out of character. I begged to see Jace. I sulked in my room. Threw fits and was bored. I thought the Silent brothers would send for me, but they didn't . And when I finally saw Jace, I knew. With what had happened with him they were prioritizing and I apparently wasn't a priority."

"But you still have your runes. The others don't."  
He pulled her hands from his belt to study them his eyes widening slightly as he noticed the eye rune gone from her hand. She simply smiled.

"I guess you don't have all your runes afterall."  
"That is the only one that disappeared. But my ability to use and wear runes has not faded. So I simply wore gloves. Which was easy to play off due to the weather. You were right brother. We are different."  
She looked down again, lip in teeth, as if she had been chastised.  
"Im sorry I didn't believe you before. You were right all along, and I didn't trust you."  
He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her once more making shushing noises.  
"Don't worry Clary. You came to your senses"  
PUlling back slightly he lifted her chin.  
"Come on lets find you a room, and see if this house has some clothes that fit you. And if it doesn't, Ill take you shopping tomorrow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had shown her the Manor as he guided her towards the wing that held the bedrooms. Leaving her to her own devices as he retired to his own room to shower. His face now tilted up into the harsh hot spray.

Finally something was going right. His sister was there, and of her own volition none the less. Though her bit of information was troubleling. Heavenly fire indeed. He knew what that could do to him if Jace ever got his hands on him. Which only ment that he hato work double hard to gather followers to strengthen Lillith. She would know what to do. Aide him in some way to protect himself against such a threat. But for now he wasn't worried.

He could only imagine what was going on in the mins of those they had left behind. No doubt betrayal and disbelief. He could only hope their fragile morale was now shattered. He knew his sister had it in her.

Everything that had happened tonight seemed so strange. Her demeanor had done a 180. Not that he was complaining, but it had almost seemed surreal. And then when she had been talking to him and her hands had fallen on his belt. He had to finally remove her hands lest he molest her right there.

His cock twitched at the thought. Having her and willingly. He ran his hands down the smooth expanse of his abs slick with soap and water. Resting a hand on the tiled wall, his other hand wrapped loosly around the base of his steadily growing member. Biting his bottom lip he slowly stroked outward. Closing his eyes he let his mind conjure up images of red hair and creamy skin. Of doe like emerald jewels and soft pink lips. He hissed. Thinking of how he wanted her under him, taking her slow or hard. Both. His hand moved faster goaded on by Incestuous fantasies. He wanted to sink his teeth into her delicate skin till she screamed his name.  
"Fuck"  
He hissed as he turned around and fell with his back against the cool wall and brought his other hand down to cup and massages his aching sack while the other hand blurred on his shaft. His breathing so hard laborous that the rivulets that streamed down his face were forced like little jet streams when they flowed over his lips. He was close, so close. Finally he thought of the way she had said his name so soft, so loving, and vulnerable. He grunted loudly as he shot hot ribbons of cum. Sighing raggedly as he caught his breath.

He would have her eventually he knew. But he wanted to make sure. He didn't want a repeat of the last few weeks. And acting like a randy teenager could lead to mistakes. Mistakes he couldn't afford. Though he was sure her allegiance was genuine this time. There was no way to fake the despair that he had seen on the blond boy's face.

Chuckling darkly he rinsed his hands and body and turned off the tap grabbing a towel he stepped out of the shower feeling a little more relaxed and in a better mood. Stepping up to the sink he began to brush his teeth. Thinking of what he had to do next.

In hindsight killing Magdelena was probably a mistake. She would have been useful in developing new weaponry. Ones they could use. Losing Nephelium status and therefore that seraph blades was unfortunate. Maybe Clary could come up with something. He had to trust her good for somethiing. And not just something he wanted to stick his cock into.

Rinsing out his mouth he stepped out of the attached bathroom and into the room he had claimed as he own. Moving with a silent grace to the walk-in closet he opened the door and stepped inside only to pause and take a step back, his eyes flickering to the four-poster King size bed. silhouetted in the dim witchlight lamp light behind flowing opaque gauze like drapery, was a lump. The only identifying factor of the identity was the soft red waves that spilled out from the top of the duvet. Maybe he would have her sooner than he thought. But upon closer inspection he found her to be sound asleep.

Stepping away and back to the closet he pulled on a pair of silk pajama bottoms forgoing a shirt. The chilly autumn air tempered his normally hot temperature. Carefully he crawled into the bed carefull not to disturb the sleeping girl. Of all the beds in the house she had to choose this one. No matter he thought. She had earned it tonight.

witchlight lamp he settled into the bed folding his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes he fell asleep to the soothing sounds of Clary's quiet breathing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Heller, so here is a semi long chapter. I thought about spliting it up but then said to hell with itand decided to give it up for you all. I hope for those of you who are following are enjoying the story so far, and for those just joinng us will enjoy it. I hope. Also remember Reviews are like fuel for my creativity. Review, PM whichever. If you have ideas or things you might like to see feel free to send me a message and if I like it and it can flow nicely into the story Ill see what I can do. 3 D.I.**

It had been weeks with no sign of her. Jace was going mad with worry and confusion. Blaming hisself for not being there to protect Alec. He had almost died. If Isabelle hadn't pulled herself together and called Magnus. He didn't want to think about what might happened. despite the chaos that now seemed to be the reigning theme in his life he was happy for his adoptive brother and sister. It seems faced with the possibility of Alec's death, Magnus recanted his earlier severance of their relationship and now was attached to Alec's hip. Much to the boy's pleasure. And Isabelle sought her comfort in Simon. Why, he would never know but if that idiot made her happy, who was he to argue.

It would just figure his luck to be that when everyone else love life seemed to be looking up his would take the mother of all nosedives. She had left him. No reason, just up and poof. Not to mention dagger his adoptive brother and left with, of all people, Jonathan.

After the initial shock anger and despair ran its course he took the time to analyze the situation. At first he thought there had been no signs of her decension, but as he thought about it the signs were as plain as day and night. He had just ignored them. Like he always did. Instead of seeing the bigger picture he was focused on his own issues. Once again thinking of himself and not her or those around him. But that wasn't entirely ture either. It wasn't that he didn't think of her. It was more he was focused on his predicament and how he would protect her that he lost sight of his surroundings so to speak.  
He subtle hesitations and cold demeanor. How she avoided Isabelle when she could and even Simon. Which she never did. He had chalked it up to her trying to come to terms with the events that they had been through. But now he knew it was her just biding her time until she could make her escape.

They had been looking for her. Magnus tracking her best he could, but like every time they tried to track someone in Jonathan's company they came up empty. Until today.

He had trained relentlessly trying to burn off some extra steam and frustration. When he got a call from Magnus. She was near Central park which was where he was going, and if he couldn't find her then his next stop was to see the Seelie Queen. Not that going to see her was one of his best plans, but he knew from experience that if the price was right he might be able to gain some knowledge about either their whereabouts or what Clary might have been doing and risking being seen in New York.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the rolling clouds and entered through a break in the wall near to the clearing where he had brought her to train.

The night before

Isabelle woke slowly blinking out the sleep from her eyes. Jerking her head up when she found she couldn't move.

"What the?"

"Immobilizing rune."

Said a smused voice from the doorway.

"You can thank my father for showing me that one, not that I would need it if I wanted to come up with a rune to keep you still. But you should work on your awareness. I'm surprised at you. You really do sleep like the dead. I thought for sure you would wake up before I could incapacitate you."

"Clary?"

"in the flesh."

She stepped closer and sat on the bed next to Isabelle reaching out to pull a few strands for the dark-haired girls face.

"Don't fucking touch me you bitch! I'll kill you for what you did to Alec."

Clary shook her head and tsked.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend? We need to work on your manners."

"Isabelle lifted her head and spat her. The last thing she saw before things went dark was the gleaming emerald eyes before a fist collided with her temple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was rubbing his eyes when he heard the soft creak of the doors to the study open. Turning his head after opening his eyes fully he relaxed a bit it was just Clary. He nodded a greeting and turned back to the book in front of him. He was trying to figure out what he would need to summon Azazel. A brilliant plan thanks to his sister. Even though it seemed to be turning out to be a huge pain in the ass.

"I have a present for you."

He turned his gaze on her once again as herr warmth reached him when she drew up next to him.

"Oh?"

She nodded grinning like mad and held out her hand. Held by her fingertips was a dark cloth. He raised his brow.

"Contrary to my amazing sense of style I do not care for scarves. Much too feminine."

She giggled and gave him a light push on his shoulder.

"no, your present is a surprise. I mean to blindfold you."

"Clary you know I don't like surprises."

"Please? I promise you'll like this one!"

"I have a lot of work to do. Preparations for the summoning are taking longer than I anticipated, not to mention I have a meeting tomorrow with the others and I am fresh out of ideas for getting new recruits short of saying fuck it all and just killing everyone."

She huffed her eyes narrowing as she put her hands on her hips.

:Jonathan Christopher Morganstern you WILL let me blind fold you and you WILL let me give you this surprise. And if you don't so hel p me I swear on Lillith that I will do whatever I can to torture you!"

He muttered quietly under his breath as he turned back to his work.

"You already do."

"What?"

Shit, she had heard anyway. Damn heightened senses. The hurt in her voice was palpable and when he turned his face towards her she seemed on the verge of tears. Sighing inwardly.

"Fine. Lets get it over with. I have things to do."

The change was immediate. She grinned and made a little squeaky noise that both amused and irritated him. Sitting still while she tied the cloth around his head securely. Then let her take his hands in her small ones and trusted her to guide him without incident to wherever it was she had to lead him.

It wasn't far. If hsi memory of the layout of the place served him they were in the south wing where the guest rooms were. He heard a rustling that peaked his curiosity but waited patiently for his sister to remove the coverings from his eyes. When the cloth fell away his eyes bulged a little and he turned to the grinning face of his sister and then back to the sight before him.

They were indeed in one of the guest rooms and there on bed, all four limbs bound in restraints and blindfolded was none other than Isabelle lightwood. One peculiar aspect was a rather large "O" ring in her mouth which kept her from closing it. He tilted his head as he realized that there was no sound coming from the girl.

:Silencing rune. I didn't want her to spoil the surprise by letting you know she was here."

"And the..."

He trailed off while making circling motions with his finger around his mouth. Clary grinned and looked down at his front and then back again fixing him with a pointed look.

"Two reasons. One is teeth."

She grinned.

"And the second is, when your finished playing with her. You can make her drink from the cup and you wont have to pry her teeth open. I also left her in her clothes because, well I like to unwrap my present and I figured that you would too."

Jonathan was speechless as his eyes traveled over the bound girl and then to his sister once more. Who caught him off guard in that moment. For when he turned his head towards her he had reached up and pulled him down to her pressing her soft lips to his in a firm but chaste kiss.

It seemed as if she was getting braver. He had decided that he was going to have her, but that he was going to wait for her to come to him. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But he was kept out most nights trying to get things in order. Jace had been such an asset. They would have had things well underway by now. But no. Due to his sister unfortunately severing the bond he was left to do the work on his own. And there was no way he was going to let Clary deal with teh likes of those he had to.

But it seemed like he didn't need to tell her what to do, she was cooming up with and initiating her own plans. He knew then in that moment what she had gotten Isabelle for. She was beautiful with her long legs and dark eyes. Men would flock to her and she would draw them in like a siren to her shores. But in their case warriors. Clary, it seemed had lost her compunction to save mundanes.

The Infernal cup worked the same as the Mortal one. It didn't matter if Nephilim drank from the cup then they would turn dark. the same for humans. The only difference is there was a chance that hte humans wouldn't survive. But with Isabelle. He knew that no mundane man..or woman probably stood a chance if she really put her mind to it.

Clary pulled a way and walked over to the side of the bed and yanked the blindfold off the girl. Her eyes widened on me and then turned to Clary. There was confusion and more silent struggling.

"Don't worry Izzy Jonathan is going to take very good care of you. and later when I get back we'll have to go shopping. Thats if your not too tired."

She giggled as she made her way to the door to leave her brother and the girl who was shakin gher heav vehemently at Clary pleading with her large dark eyes.

"Jonathan, while I realize I gave her to you as a present to do what you wish with her, please don't mark her beyond healing. I need her for a very important job. Oh and one more thing."

She pointed at a small table that was covered in a cloth.

"I got you some...'tools' that you might like to use."

Jonathan couldn't say anything he was half still stuck on the kiss and half stuck on the total surreal What the fuck of the entire situation but also excited. As the door closed the dark-haired girls attention snapped to him. He grinned at the mixture of fear and defiance in her eyes. Finally moving forward he made his way to the table and whipped off the coverlet. He laughed loudly turning towards the girl. Her eyes widened on the assortment of sexual paraphernalia. Plugs and clamps. whips and a cane. Her eyes, if possible got larger when he picked up a particularly large blade and ran his finger over the edge testing its sharpness. It made his cock give a little twitch as the possibilities ran through his mind. He sighed wistfully.  
"Im going to have to get that girl something really nice for this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heller heller. Another chapter finished. Two in a day. I do hope all are enjoying this. Remember Review are food. And like I said before if there is something you think you'd like to see happen or just have some general feed back then by all means PM me. Also if you haven't figured out by now this is based after CoLS. So if you haven't read that then... . I've totally spoiled a LOT of stuff. but eh. I thought about renaming the story. Let me know what you think. 3 D.I.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been over an hour since he had been whisked into the dark tunnel. Bored he inspected the walls. Veins of mica glittered through the rough-hewn stone. A curtain on one end was made of what he thought was long woven hair in various colors, when a breeze blew through the cramped space he could catch hints at the different shampoos. The curtain at the other end was more grotesque. It was made of bugs. Bright shiny beetles who hard shells were like jewels buzzed in the tapestry of their prison. He didn't want to go go near it after he found out what it was made of. He remembered what Isabelle had told him one time when he asked her why she wore such high shoes if the made her feet cramp at the end of the night. 'Beauty is pain.'' she had told him. Now that he thought about it that described the fair folkk in a nutshell. Painfully cruel beings wrapped up in beauty. \\

Jace was pulled from his thoughts as the buzzing picked up and Meliorn stepped through the bug curtain with a aggitated bored expression. Jace nodded trying to remember that he needed to be careful and also placating to these creatures.  
"Well met Meliorn"

:Well met Jace Herondale. Follow me. Her Magesty is entertaining a guest, and is only seeing you out of courtesy for the Clave. And as you know we fair folk are quite hospitable."

Jace clenched his jaw trying to both not correct hsi last name and to hold back a smart retort. It wouldn't do to get kicked out before he could see the Queen. So he nodded and followed Meliorn into the chamers.

The Queen sat upon a dias underneath a stucture that was like a gazebo of sorts. Thick branches and roots woven intricately with flowering vines made up the roof, and it was being held up by fairies. At first one might have thought they were statues but some had wings that fluttered every now and again. And all their eyes were trained on him. The floor was covered in soft moss making up a carpet and there were fountains that spewed liquids of different colors. Smaller statuesque creatures stood with braziers held above their heads that cast a soft glow about the room. And as Jace let his eyes continue to drift he was caught off guart as his eyes reached the ceiling. It looked like a million stars that flickered in and out. He let out a breath and focused back on the Queen only barely letting his gaze fall to the cloaked figure that was facing away from him on the steps near the dias.

"Jace Herondale. What does the Clave wish from the fair folk now?"

"Pardon me you excellency but I do not represent the Clave in this. I have come for a personal matter."

"The Seelie Court is not a place in which you can so cavalier about visiting. I do not need to entertain your personal whims."

"You are correct your Majesty. But I believe just as the rumors boast of your beauty that your gracious hospitality is unprecedented."

The Queen smirked as she studied her nails.

"You have a pretty tongue Jace Herondale. Very well, I will hear you out. But I make no promises to aid you."

He nodded meeting the steady gaze of the Queen and willed himself to stay calm and collected. He felt so out of sorts and knowing who he was dealing with, he needed his wits about him.

"Clary has been poisoned by Jonathan Morganstern. We have tried to track her but haven't been able to find her. That is until today. She was last seen near the park and since this is central to your domain. I was wondering if you know why she is in the city and where she may have gone to? Where she and Jonathan are hiding."

the Queen reguarded him with a steely gaze her eyes slightly narrowed in consideration. Finally she shifted in her seat sitting straight up and then crossing her legs and sighed.

"The Nephilim are so repetitive. I was approached by Clarissa Morganstern when you were off gallivanting with Jonathan and will tell you the same thing I told her. I do not wish to fuel his Ire. Not without some payment worth my while."

"Name it."

She laughed then, a sound like bells that reverberated off the walls of the cavernous chamber.

"Do not be hasty Jace Herondale least you find yourself making promises you can't keep. And that would be most unfortuneate, don't you think?"

Gritting his teeth he took a steadying breath.

"Pleasse forgive me. I am curious about what you wish my lady."

The Queen smiled pleased and then her gaze cut to the cloaked guest and nodded.

"Very well, what I want isn't beyond you. Rather trivial really. I will take a lock of your hair Jace Herondale."

Hid eyes narrows as his mind recalled the memory of when they were in Prague at the Junk store. His other self telling Clary how a magician could work magics on her with a lock of hair. This was a gamble as with all dealings with the fair folk were. But this was also important and if anyone knew where Clary was, it would be the Seelie Queen.

"My lady before I make a decision, what information can you tell me in which I am seeking?"

He wanted to make sure that he was going to risk his well-being for the right information. It wouldn't do to be tricked.

"I can tell you why she was in the city, what she did and where she went."

He nodded. It was better than nothing and if he found out where she had disappeared to then there was a chance of getting her back. Even if he had to doing it with her kicking and screaming.

He pulled a small dagger from his weapons belt and sheared a lock from the base of his neck and held it out to Meliorn. Who then walked up to the dias and to Jace's surprise deposited it in the dainty hand of the Queens guest, who was now standing. The sound of laughter echoed through the room that made the blood in his veins run cold and froze him in place. He would know that laugh anywhere. The cloaked figure reached up and carefully lifted and removed the hood. Her luminous red hair was up in a messy bun held in place with small knife like sticks much like the ones that Isabelle favored. And when she turned around he couldn't help but let his eyes pursue her slight frame.

She wore a white off the shoulder shirt with sleeves that were tight to her mid-forearm. Cinched around her waist was a leather corset of sorts. She wore her tight shadowhunter pants and boots along with her weapons belt. Which held a few throwing knives and two matching daggers they looked to be the length of hsi elbow to fingertip.

"Clary?"

"Why do people keep saying my name like they don't know what it is? You'd think that people would know who it was they were addressing."

"Clary why?"

"You know Jace for someone who is usually really with it with it comes to words you really are rather redundant at the moment"

She yawned bored. His gaze flickered to the Queen whose eyes reflected amusement.

"You tricked me."

Clary spoke before the Queen could answer much to her irritation . Jace could see it in her eyes but she made no move to punish the girl. She just sat quietly.

"you of all people should know Jace that the fair folk do not lie. You've told me this time and time again. And she didn't lie. I'm right here. This is where I went. and I'll tell you what I did. But let me answer your previous question first. Simply put my eyes were opened. at the ceremony. That night Jonathan raised our lady Lillith. And I would have stayed with Jonathan if everyone hadn't crowed me all of a sudden. I tried to kill you, but I should have known you don't die easily."

She gave him a rather dry look and rolled her eyes.

"kill me? "

"I felt you to be, what was that phrase you used? Oh yes. Collateral damage."

He winced. He remembered saying that about Max. And he also remembered her chewing his head off for it, but now she was throwing the words back in his face in regards to him as if his life didnt' matter to her anymore. As he stood there he could feel his heart breaking. the tiny fissures creeping along the beating muscle threatening to cause it to shatter in his now aching chest.

"you can't meant that Clary.."

His voice almost pleading.

"Oh but I do. You see. If the others succeeded in getting you back and severing the bond between you and my brother, then I felt you were the only one that could stop him. I had to ..tie up loose ends as they say. unfortunately I didn't know the side effects of using the blade Simon and the others got from Raziel. Now you're a human glow stick."

Gesturing flippantly to his body. Then gave him a pointed look.

"You know what a glow stick is right?"

He was about to answer but she cut him off with a dismissive wave.

"Ill tell you. It's a piece of plastic that has some chemicals inside that is separated by a piece of glass. And when you mix the chemicals together they create a another chemical that glows. Thing is about glow sticks they only work after they've been broken."

She smirked. He just stared at her pain and disbelief clear in his golden eyes. Finally he spoke his voice hoarse.

"Are you .. Your not ever coming back are you? Don't you..."

He broke off unable to say the words. afraid of what he would hear. but continued on anyway because he wasnt sure if he would ever get the chance to do so again.

"Don't you love me?"

"Not really. I mean, I remember the feeling but when I think of you now all I see is a waste of strength and ability. A weak excuse for someone who was raised by my father. A boy so caught up in the lies of a governing body that has done nothing but make his life a living hell and yet he cowers in the face of their hypocrisy. How could I ever love such a weak man?"

His mouth fell open and his eyes glittered.

"Who are you?"

"I know exactly who I am. Clarissa Adele Morganstern. Which is more than I can say for you. Tell me who are you today? Hmm? Jace lightwood? Herondale?"

She smirked.

"Wayland? Now I miss him. There was a man who saw what he wanted and went after it."

She winked at him teasingly as she continued. And despite his heart breaking in his chest he couldn't help but feel a jolt run through him at her playful demeanor, cruel as ti was.

"What about Simon? Dont' you think you're hurting him? And Isabelle? Did you know you almost killed Alec?"

His tone was a bit incredulous but he just couldnt' help it. This was his Clary. The girl who cared about everyone and she just seemed like she couldnt' be bothered right now.

"Simon?"

she scoffed.

"Simon is weak. He has his head in the clouds dreaming of a humanity that he can't fully embrace while sucking down the blood of farm animals. He can't accept what he truly is and mark or not he will always be an outsider no matter who he surrounds himself with and eventually he will be alone with only his wasted dreams to keep him company. And as for Alec, he tried to kill my brother. I protected him."

He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. she looked like her, was her voice but the words...the words were cold and heartless. Bitter like the bile that was slowly rising in the back of his throat.

"And Izzy?"

She giggled then, her face lighting up.

"Oh don't worry about Izzy. I'm sure if there weren't otherwise occupied she would send her reguards."

A cold fear swept over him.

"What did you do Clary? Where is Izzy?"

"She's with Jonathan silly. They are getting to know each other. I really do think we are all going to be great friends. In fact she and I are going to go shopping later. "

She grinned.

"Thats if she isn't too tired. She has a walk-in closet now that I just know she'll want to fill up and Jonathan will give us a hefty allowance to do so. But you know that."

Pulling out her phone she checked the time casually and then pulled up the hood to her cloak once more, and turned to the Queen.

"I apologize my lady if I have perchance offended your hospitality by engaging in such petty discussions with your other guest. I hope that we can come together again and I might rectify such an atrocity. Perhaps I will bring my brother with me. I know he would be so grateful if you honored him with your presence. As your beauty is a gift to mere gaze upon if nothing else."

She bowed low to which the nodded her head. Jace was a little speechless. She must have practiced her ability to kiss ass.N Not to mention she obviously got a healthy dose of confidence and lost the filter on her mouth. She had no qualms about telling him how she felt. When she stood again she cast a wink over her shoulder and then turned away vanishing on the spot. Taking with her the pieces of his broken heart, his hopes for their joined future and a lock of his hair. Not only that...they had Izzy as well.  
Fuck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for Worm in the Apple. I couldn't sleep and this just flowed from my fingertips. I hope you like. And as always for you other smut bunnies. Reviews are like treats. So please don't be stingy. 3 D.I.**

**Chapter 5**

Where does a man start? His eyes traveled the length of the girls body a hungry glint reflected in their obsidian depths. He grabbed a dagger and got on the bed straddling his present. She tried to move to buck him off, but it only excited him further. He didn't mind them feisty. And Izzy was nothing if not a very feisty woman. He tsked at her shaking the tilting the blade from side to side like as if it were his finger and he was scolding her.

"Now Isabelle. None of that. This can be pleasant. Well. pleasant enough or I can make this extremely ..."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Extremely pleasant for just me."

He had to smile at the hatred in her eyes. There was fear but her hate and defiance was on point and he knew that he was going to have fun. Pity Clary asked him not to maim or scar her. But he knew beyond her being his momentary plaything she had a greater purpose. And Clary would reap the rewards for mer loyalty soon enough.

He dragged the dagger down the side of the girls cheek, she flinched causing the blade to drag and a thin crimson line appeared on her skin. Little drops welled in certain places and dribbled down her neck. Jonathan couldn't help himself he leaned forward and dragged his tongue languidly over the fine line. He longed to hear the girls protests, but had yet to find the rune his sister had placed on the girl. He knew she was cursing him in her mind. But even if she could make noise, it wouldn't come out clear with her mouth stretched so wide. Clary clearly didn't believe in doing anything small. That circular piece of metal had Isabelles mouth so stretched that there were cracks forming in the corners of the girls lips. They would be severly chapped when this was over.

"You do taste good Isabelle. But lets not tempt me. Clary needs you. You have a special purpose in our little group now. and you need to stay pretty."

He continued to drag the dagger down her neck to the collar of her shirt. The blade twisted in his hand as he used it to cut the fabric down the middle of her chest. She was wearing a black lace bra. It made her already pale skin almost translucent. Her chest was rising and falling heavily now. Panic in her eyes as he pulled the shirt open. He used one hand to run the tip of the blade over her skin scratching it lightly leaving behind faint red marks while his other hand smoothed over her rune scared skin.

"It's a pity you blemished yourself so grotesquely. I hate it when girls mark their chest and shoulders with runes. I think its ugly. But soon that wont matter because your runes will be gone. Although your scars wont be."

He let a hand run over her lace covered breast. She tried to jerk away but his weight on her did little to allow her movement so she settled for turning her head away while angry tears slid from her eyes. He should have felt bad, guilty, but no he only really felt disgust for her weakness and excitement in his ability to dominate the wretched girl. If he didn't want to make her pay he would force feed her from the cup and then take her as a willing participant. But that would be too easy. He used the blade to turn her face towards him.  
"Focus my dear. I want you paying attention."

He cut the sleeves and removed the shirt in its entirety and then backed up down her legs the whole time keeping his gaze locked with hers. The blade slipped under the leather of her belt and cut it off. He watched her watching him as he slid the ruined leather from around her waist. Then sliced the thick denim of her jeans until she was in nothing but a matching bra and panty set. She was flushed with what he though could only be anger, possibly embarrassment or shame.

His eyes saw it then, the rune. Nestled neatly on the side of her right hip. His fingered it lightly then slashed through it deeply with the blade. The sound erupted from the girl in a breathy scream . It was like music to his ears. A symphony of despair, pain and rage. It made him hard instantly.

Moving back up he cut the bra open at the middle in the valley of her breasts. It snapped open spilling out the tender globes, they bounced a little no loner supported. To his delight she must have felt cold for her rosette buds shrank and beaded up to little points . He groaned leaning forward to take one in his mouth and bit down hard, Moaning softly as the body underneath him jerked wildly and her screaming commenced once again. She was trying to talk but the "O" ring in her mouth prevented the sounds to be made correctly so he ignored it and continued. His free hand went to her other breast and gripped it bruisingly squeezing and massaging roughly. Abandoning the abused nipple his bit into the soft flesh sucking hard. She had a lot of energy to be writhing so hard. Her restraints were cutting into her wrists and ankles. Sitting up on his heels her cut the last barrier blocking the apex of her legs. Her eyes widened in horror did nothing to diminish his raging hard on. But he wanted to make this last so he held off from taking the girl there and then.

Getting up off the bed he moved to the table and crabbed a bit of chain. It was a three clamp chain set. He grinned devilishly and was wildly appreciative of his sisters choices in these matters.

Leaning over he none to gently clipped each of her nipples with one of the clamps. Holding the last one up he looked up at her .

"I bet you're wondering where I'm going to put this one. Ill give you a hint."

And with that he slid his finger through the folds of her bare pussy. She was slick and hot. And as he looked up at her he saw the flush that creeped over her skin.

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

He moved to level his head with her core letting his fingers explore her weeping flower as he spread her juices through the folds. Paying attention to the bud hidden under the hood of her plump nether lips. Stroking it with a gentle pressure. Evil satisfaction washed over him when he heard her moan and the subtle swivel of her hips that she tried to hide.

"Do you like that Isabelle? Your such a naughty girl so wet so ready. What would your Vampire say about this, hmm?"

He laughed as her head shot up and fixed him with a glare. With a wicked smile he leaned forward and laved his tongue up her slit slowly delving the muscle in deeply like a wet caress. Then took her pulsing clit into his mouth and sucked. Gently at first swirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle, steadily increasing the pressure as he sucked harder. Finally letting the now swollen flesh slip from his lips with a pop. The girls chest was rising and falling so rapidly a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. He licked up her slit again the excess fluid coating his chin. He reached for the last clamp and attached it to her now throbbing clit. She moaned deep and gutteral. A sort of mix between pain and pleasure that sent a jolt to his sack.

He could feel the wetness seeping from his engorged member. He crawled up to straddle her chest on his knees he stared down at her panting heavily from the exertion it toonk to keep himself in check. Her wide dark eyes staring up at him in fear and then to his crotch as it rose up in front of her face. He relished the panic he saw there as he slowly undid his pants and slid the sipper down. Pushing down his pants and boxers while she shook her head from side to side.

"Its a shame you have that thing in your mouth. I would love to feel your mouth tight around my cock. But Clary was right. You'd likely bite it off. and then Id have to kill you."

He took his dick in hand then with one hand and fisted her hair in the other bringing them together. Despite her mouth being open for so long it was wet and he moaned as his cock slipped into the warm cavern of her mouth. He slid in and out a few times shallowly then grabbed her head in both hands and slammed her head down on his cock. He bit his lower lip as the glorifying sounds of gagging reached his ears. Just more to add to the melody of the music she was making.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good."

He spoke down to her. Her eyes were shut tight, pulling out he smacked her hard across the face.

"Eyes open Isabelle. Pay attention."

His voice was stern and commanding. he crawled off her once again and went to the table. His cock bouncing with the movement Now slick with her spittle. The sudden chill that met the sensitive skin caused goosebumps to appear on his skin. A delicious shiver crawled down his spine as he picked out one of the butt plugs and held it up to her.

"I'm going to do you a favor. Since you have such a pretty mouth. I'm going to let you choose which one you want. But be warned. If I feel you are trying to get out of something I'm going to grab the biggest one and shove it in without any lubrication. Do we have an understanding Isabelle?"

Her eyes widened and nodded hastily. He smiled. After a few moments of showing her what was available she picked a medium size one, he asked if they could go one size up and she relented. Fear of angering him no doubt.

He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and moved to settle between her legs. He coated the semi phallic bulbus plug and then his fingers. Taking his hand he slowly rubbed circles around her puckered hole while pouring a bit of the fluid over her wet pussy so it flowed down on to his working fingers. Slowly he pushed his middle finger past the tight muscle. She whimpered clenching.

"Isabelle you need to relax, if you don't Its going to hurt. Im trying to be nice here, but if you want I can sodomize you withoutproperly preparing you. Your choice."

He tilted his head and raised a questioning brow. She was panting harshly he knew because he hadn't removed his finger even though she had squeezed her muscles tightly. Slowly he felt her relax and he nodded.

"Smart girl. "

He set the bottle down and used his now free hand to tug on the chain lightly. She moaned quietly. With hsi middle finger now knuckle deep her her hot ass he twisted he hand so he could delve his thumb into her slick pussy. Working both holes at the same time. She was writhing now her hips bucking to meet his fingers. Jusst a little more and ...he slipped the whole of his middle finger deeply past the slowly loosening sphincter. Fuck she was responsive right now. Her inhibitions gone. fury lost. That wouldn't do at all. Unable to take the wait any longer he removed his finger much to her displeasure and was replaced by panic.

"I knew I said I was going to prepare you better but I just can't wait any longer Isabelle."

And with that he lined himself up and with a grunt pushed his rock hard cock in her tight ass relishing the hot tight canal while the sounds of her screaming echoed off the walls. It was so beautiful. He didn't stop there. He began a pace that was unyeilding and relentless. Pounding into her while his thighs slapped bruisingly against the gradually reddening flesh of her inner thighs. His eyes shut uncaring to the girl under him as he rutted against her. So enveloped in the act that when he finally released with a harsh cry and fell on her that it was only then that he realized she had passed out. Grunting with a slight wince he pulled out. His now softening cock sensitive to the slightest touch. Slowly he put himself together and left the room leaving the used girl to sleep. Clary would take care of her later. And now he needed a shower. And a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**O hai, did you miss me? yesterday was a long day, and try as I might I just couldn't put the chapter out. BUT this morning was a different story. I got all inspired and once again. delicious words flowed from my fingertips.**

**Worm; I just have to say that your my hero. That is all.**

**Babbin' I hope this helps you. I thought I was being pretty clear on who I was trying to portray at any given time but if I wasn't then Ill try to do better in the future. Also some motives are ment to be secret until the end. Not that these are necessarily. Im trying to stick pretty close to the plot that Ms. Clare started. with the twist of a dark Clary. At least I think I am. but if im not...well im sorry if Im confusing.;p**

**Time Lord. Im glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope I continue to impress.**

**Everyone else' Please review. Let me know what you think. Good bad or indifferent. review are food for thought and it helps me to be inspired ;p. I want to try to write my story while also trying to incorporate some of the things you might want to see. Well on to the story. Enjoy. 3 D.I.**

**Chapter 6**

**Clary**

The air was filled with the soft flesh burnt smell that came from carving runes, mixed with the heady smell of sex. Right now Clary was busy cleaning up her friends abused body. Trying to be gentle and quiet while the girl slept. She had taken off the 'O' ring from the girl's mouth so Izzy could sleep more comfortably. Healed the silencing rune just in case she woke up and immobilized her. It wouldn't do any good if she started kicking and screaming and woke Jonathan up.

When Clary had gotten back to the Manor earlier she had tiptoed into his room. Missing him she had to see him. Placing a full glass of water on the nightstand for him just in case, then brushed the pale fringe of his hair off his brow and placed a light kiss to his lips. Then before she forgot she placed a small silver box with a black satin ribbon next to the water and left him to sleep in peace.

It had not been easy changing the sheets with the sleeping girl being dead weight, and Clary hadn't noticed that her jostling Isabelle around while doing so had woken her up. But no matter now she had someone to talk to.

"Good afternoon Iz. I hope you slept well."

The girl just glared at her the red-head. Unable to move any of her limbs and with the silence rune healed. There really was no point.

"Now Izzy don't be like that. Id allow you to speak, but I really don't want to listen to you be a broken record asking me why and demanding I let you go. My brother, it seems isn't finished with you yet or otherwise he wouldn't have left you like this. And believe me Im a little disappointed. I told Jace we were going shopping."

At this Isabelle's eye widened in surprise her mouth opening as silent words tried to come out, but Clary could read them easy enough.

"Oh yes. I saw him. In the Seelie Court. I let him know that you send your regards. Honestly, he didn't argue that much about it. but he could have been a little preoccupied. You know wondering where his life went wrong. You know for such a manly man he is really rather emotional. "

Tapping her chin she seemed to muse over this thought for a moment.

"Like a lost puppy. I swear I don't know what I saw in him Isabelle. I miss how he was before. You know when I first met him. He was all spark and mischief. Doing what he wanted when he wanted how he wanted. Not going to lie. It was hot. Now he's all brooding and damaged. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Some girls like the damaged ones. They harbor fantasies of being the one to heal them. Not me. I like the strong ones. The ones in control. The ones who would do anything and whatever it takes to meet your goals."

She said almost dreamlike her mind flashing with images of her brother. She looked back to the glaring eyes of Isabelle.

"You know once you've drunk from the cup you and I have work to do. so Im going to need your help dressing up. You know how terrible I am at it. And we are going to have to be irresistable."

she smiled wickedly.

"I think your going to like this. It used to be your favorite game. AT least I think it was. Ensnaring hot young men."

Giggling Clary moved to the table letting her hands drift over the many whips her fingers tracing a rather large leather tassle that had beads attached some of the strips. Taking it up she went back to the bed and sat down playing idly with it. She smiled over her shoulder at the dark-haired girl.

"I have missed you, you know. Missed our girl talks. Did you have fun?"

Clary turned to lean over Isabelles naked midsection lazily as she spoke.

"I bet you did. You were sound asleep. He much have really worn your out."

Tilting her head she ran the backs of her fingers along the side of Izzy's torso.

your skin is so soft. You know Jonathan hates runes on a girls shoulders and her chest. He only wants me to put mine on either my arms or legs. It's really to bad that yours will be gone soon. Not that you'll need then. But I always thought they fit you. Made you beautiful in an exotic way."

Her finger continued to trace along the other girls skin until, as if without reason she leaned forward and took a rosy nipple between her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Simon**

The minute he opened his bedroom door he was hit with her smell. Clary. She had been in his room. 'Oh god' he thought. Where was Isabelle? He immediately pulled out his phone and called her. Directly to voicemail. Staring dazedly down at the device as though it had just told him his cat had died. He looked up and then saw it. A piece of sheet of paper. And not just any paper. It was drawing paper. Ripped from an art book. When he picked it up to get a bitter look he almost smiled, but then remembered the situation and then a deep panic settled on his bones.

There in primacolor and excellently detailed was a sketch of Clary and Isabelle, smiling and waving. With a dark borderline and a caption underneath that read 'Wish you were here.'.

Hitting buttons on his phone again he lifted it to his ear. After two rings it was picked up.

"What do you want Vampire?"

"Jace, please tell me you know where Izzy is."

There was a pause.

"I know where Izzy is."

"Great. Where is she."

"With Clary"

"What? Wait how do you know?"

"Clary told me."

"You saw her? When? Where? How?"

Sim on was in a state of disbelief. Izzy was gone, Jace saw Clary and let her go. What the heck was going on?!

"I went to the see the Seelie Queen, and she was there. I couldn't do anything about it. If I had attacked or tried to catch a guest of the Seelie court I would be in violation of the sovereignty of the Seelie Queen and therefore in violation of the accords."

"Fuck the accords Jace. It was Clary! "

Simon was exasperated. He waited a few moments for Jace to speak but when he didn't reply Simon just sighed.

"look Im sorry, I know the law is the law. Where are you anyway?"

"Taki's"

"Taki's? What are you doing there?"

"Eating. What else?"

"Fine Ill be there in 20"

It actually only took Simon about 15 minutes to get there and when he walked in he saw Jace in the corner idly nibbling on a sweet potato fry looking like his world was ending. Which from his perspective it probably was. As Simon sat down Jace looked up at him with a peculier expression and pointed at the folded piece of paper in Simon's hand.

"Whats that?"

Simon held out the portrait note from Clary with a heavy sigh.

"i think she was trying to be cute."

Jace raised a brow and unfolded the paper then chuckles softly and tossed it carelessly on the table.

"I didn't think it was that funny."

Simon glared.

"Isn't it though? Just a little. I mean it looks like something I would have done not so long ago."

"Point taken. So what exactly happened in the Seelie court?"

Jace recalled the events as best he could. Starting with why he went, the bargain for his hair, what Clary had said about them, and finally about Izzy.

"She said they were getting to know each other? You don't think...?"

Simon trailed off looking sick.

"Oh I think."

"Ill kill him."

Jace sighed.

"Get in line Vampire. If anyone is going to get a shot at him first its going to be me...Ill show him a fucking glow stick."

He angrily bit into a fry. Simon placed his head in his hand.

"Whats the matter Simon? YOu look a little long in the tooth."

"Wow depression makes you a comedian. I've been dealing with Raphael. He has agreed not to kill me as long as I help him with Maureen. Ive been trying to find her. And while technically she is the new leader of the Clan. She hasn't shown herself yet."

"Fucking women."

The blonde mumbled bitterly While Simone waves the waitress over indicating he wanted some blood. After the waitress left Jace stuck out his arm to Simon.

"Here you go Vampire. Why don't you just pop a tap and end my misery?"

Scowling Simon pushed Jace's arm away.

"Right Im just going to sink my teeth into you heavenly fired infused blood stream and take a sip. No thanks I've seen what that can do and I am too young to end up as Vamp salt."

Jace blinked and gave Simon a long look. Leaning back as he munched on his fries. The atmosphere at the table changing considerably.

"What?"

The brunette asked nervously. He knew that look and when Jace had it things were never good.

"Come on Simon get your blood to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To handle at least one of our girl problems."

**Jonathan**

rubbing his face as he slow regained conciousness, Jonathan looked up to the window. It was dark outside. His eyes darting to the space next to him, and a tinge of worry settled in his chest. Where was Clary? Sitting up he turned on the witchlight lamp on hte bedside tabl blinking profusely as his eyes adjusted. Then smiled as he saw the water, and the little silver box. She had been there at some point while he slept which ment that she was in the house somewhere, and with not knowing how long he had slept she could have just gotten back. And it stood to good reason that she could be with Isabelle.

He grinned. He had left her a mess. And he might have felt bad for taking her so roughly if it hadn't been so exquisite. Her ass was nice and tight.

Taking up the glass o water and transferring to his other hand he grabbed the little silver box. He took a drink and with nimble fingers opened it. There were two things in the box. A bit of golden hair tied with a bit of string and a folded piece of paper. Raising a brow he set the glass of water down and unfolded the paper while sniffing at the hair. Oh, he knew that shampoo anywhere. How in the hell did she get this? putting the lock of hair back in the box he unfolded the note. Taking a deep breath he sighed. 'I'm really going to have to get her something nice.' He thought.

_My dearest Brother;_  
_YOu looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. I hope these things help you. I got the information for the summoning ritual from the Seelie Queen. The only payment she requested was a visit from you. Im sure she has another agenda but when I asked her what she wanted to see you about so I could tell you, she said she just wanted something pretty to look at._

He smirked as he read that.

_Also while I was there guess who showed up? I hid myself under my cloak so he didn't know I was there, at first. Apparently he wanted to know where I was. It seems almost predictable when I think about it. I mean it's what I did when I was looking for you both. Anyway, so she bargained for a bit of his hair. Which I took. I remembered what he had said to me while in the junk shop in Prague. So I figured maybe we could use it for something. Find a way to bring him to us or we could just torture him. I leave that up to you dear brother. _  
_If you wake up before I come to bed then im probably with Izzy._

_Your loving sister, _  
_Clary_

Under the note was a diagram of how the summoning circle should look like along with an inscription of the spell and things they would need. She was quickly becoming a calued asset more so than he had thought. He had perused the summoning books that he and Jace had gotten from the Institute for weeks and had barely come up with an outline for what he needed to do. And here was his sister handing him the entire thing litereally in a neat little package.

And as for the hair. There was a million things he could do with it. and jaace knew it. He would also be expecting something rather quickly. Maybe save the gold lock for a rainy day and make him sweat a little. Getting up he went to find his sister.

In the hall he had to pause. His senses perked as he heard the unmistakable sound of screaming, though it was muffled. Suddenly alert he stepped back in the room and grabbed both his stele and a dagger and raced back out towards the noise. As he got closer he relaxed but only marginally. The sound was coming from the room where Isabelle was.

Slow cracking the door as quietly as he could, and stopped. His widened in shock, and he had to catch himself from almost dropping the blade. Now, not many things could catch Jonathan Morganstern off guard, but the sight before him was something that he neither expected nor could he tear his eyes from.

The 'O' ring in Isabelles mouth had been replaced by a ball gag. Lines of blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. She was thrashing and bucking wildly while his sister sat straddled her. But that wasn't what had him almost floored, if not cemented to the spot. It was the face that his sister was only in a Dark crimson corset with black paisley print with from his view-point a black bit of fabric that looked like panties. He couldn't be sure there wasn't much material there. And she was using a tassled whip on the dark-haired girls breasts. Which were such a delicious flushed red now. The angry welts doing nothing but making his now rock hard cock twitch.

"He moved then, drawn to the bed like a magnet. Slipping behind his sister he situated himself kneeling on his heels so that Izzy's long legs resting over his thighs. Startling both girls when he grabbed Clary by the waist and pulled her back so she was sitting in his lap between Izzy's legs. This was an invitation if he ever saw one, and a oopportunity he wasn't going to let pass by. Beskids what man in their right mind would simply walk away from this if they could insert themselves into the situation. No pun intended. Giving Isabelle a stern look as he rested his chin on Clary's shoulder. The girls eyes widened as she settled down her chest angry with welts and spots where they had gotten so bad that beads of blood appeared in here and there.

"Now Clary, what on earth are you doing?"

He kissed her placed open mouth kisses along his sisters shoulder taking note of the way her body tensed and trembled in his arms relishing the sharp inhale and the way it made her body press back against his. No doubt she could feel the evidence of his arousal through his thin silk sleeping pants and the barley there excuse for lady underthings she sported. Her voice quivered a little when she finally spoke.

"Izzy and I were just having a bit of girl talk."  
Chuckling darkly he dragged his teeth lightly at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder causing her to shudder.

"If this is how girls talk I should find myself wanting to join in on the conversation more often."

Giggling she amended herself.  
"Well, we were talking but then I saw this and got curious..."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder as she lazily brushed the tassle along her thigh slowly. His eyes followed the trail hungrily, then darted to the prone girl under them. Izzy was watching then with rapt attention. A mix of fear, hatred and confused disgust plain in her dark eyes. He didn't know if Clary noticed, but she didn't seem to care, and that's what mattered. As long as his sister was happy. He was brought out of his thoughts as his attention was brought back to his sister.

"I like how it sounded. But I may have gone a little too far."

He shook his head letting his one hand splay over her the satin fabric tight against her belly while the other traced undefinable patterns on her bare thigh. His lips moving up her neck as she fell back against him. He whispered huskily.

"No sweet sister. She looks perfect."

His hands moved over her body, her heavy breaths made his already thundering heart increase its tempo. His body hummed with barely restrained need. He wanted to so badly rip the barriers of her lingerie away and finally sink his cock into her. But this was the first time they had even ventured to anything beyond her random kisses and light touches. And he was going to make it count. He was going to do his level best to outshine that golden-haired boy and ruin her for any other in the future. -If- he'd let her hand another in the future. The thought darkened his mood marginally and made his blood boil.

Grabbing the dagger he made quick work of the lacing and grinned at her surprise as the stiff garment fell away. He groaned as her small mounds came into view. He wanted them in his mouth and now. Quickly maneuvering his sister he guided her to turnaround so now she was straddling Izzy facing him. He leaned her back and took a pert nipple in his mouth sucking gently . Taking as much of the soft flesh into his mouth with hungry sucks. Her skin tasted sweet with an underlying hint of salt that comes from sweat. But he didn't care she was delicious and he was ravenous. He couldn't take it anymore the throbbing in his pants was insistent. He got on his knees and guided her to scoot back a little more making sure she didn't rest to heavily on Isabelle. she sort of laid back resting the majority of her weight on her hands.

He pulled down his pants. A smug grin tugged at his lips when he saw his sisters eyes widen. He must be bigger than Jace. If the worried expression on her face was any indication to his endowed status.

He leaned forward placing kisses on her belly. His tongue leaving wet trails over the exposed flesh. Adjusting himself he sank into the surprisingly wet folds surprising Isabelle causing her to let out a sound that was a mixture of a squeal and a moan. He noted the disappointment that flickered in his sisters eyes, and while he pumped steadily into Isabelles wet cunt he drew his sister closer and kissed her deeply. One hand on the bed supporting himself , one in his sisters hair. Drawing back only sightly he spoke soft and husky.

"Don't worry, your so close already. Your so hot and tempting I knew I wouldn't last long. And when I get to you little sister"

He thrust hard into Isabelle grunting loudly as he kissed his sister again. Their tongues intertwined in the age old dance. And was pleasantly gratified to feel her pliant submission to his dominate explorations. He vaguely wondered if he was dreaming. so many nights he had dreamt of taking his sister. But never in his errant dreams did he think he would be having a threesome with her and Isabelle. though deep down he knew it wouldn't last. Izzy would lose her appeal as soon as she drank from the cup. Not that he wouldn't still fuck her, he was who he was after all. But the desire to fuck her and the feeling he got from it would never be the same.

He was relentless now pounding ferociously into the prone girls cunt. He had to use both hands to support himself. Clary was sitting up a little closer now her breasts near his mouth as her hands weaved into his hair. He suckled at bit at her breast like a starving man trying desperately to reach his release and sate the thunderous ache that had made his cock harder than it had been in weeks. Incidently the last time it was this hard had been when Clary was under him when they fought before the ceremony. She would have received it then if she hadn't kneed him so hard it felt like she might have caused his testicles to retreat up into his body.

His sister leaned forward catching his earlobe between her teeth and whispered so sexily. Her breath ghosted through the haze of his thoughts, calm and demanding.

"Cum for me brother."

And he did. Pushed to the hilt he rested his forehead on Clary's shoulder as he grabbed Izzy's legs to steady himself. His cock twitching painfully as he came so hard he could feel the tremors of the dark-haired girls body. He had barely noticed her coming the first time. But the second time had hit just before Clary had spoken. and that one was still pulsing through her as he pulled slowly out. Taking a moment to catch his breath he pulled out and grabbed his sister, making her squeal in surprise as he easily hoisted her over his shoulder and got up. Giving her scantily clad bottom a swift smack as he carted her out of the room. Leaving a panting Izzy as he slammed the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out, and its long. I'm a little on the fence about this one. But even great novels have crappy chapters too. I do hope you all enjoy this.**

**Worm; I know you dig my Jonabelle. But Im just going to have to put together a little som'pin som'pin for ya. So don't worry I got you. Just maybe not here ...I sowwie**

**O; all in good time.. all in good time.**

For** those of you wanting more Clarathan n goodness, please give me time. Trying really hard not to rush the story into ridiculousness.**

**As always thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best! 3 D.I.**

**Chapter 7**

The door slammed sharply as she was swung around the corner. His shoulder and back muscles rippling under her hands she tried to steady herself.

"Wait go back!"

She giggled.

"The dagger you left it on the bed."

Growling impatiently he swung back around and went inside the room once again just in time to see Isabelle trying to pick up the abandoned blade with her feet. Promptly he put Clary down and narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Ah ah ah"

He tsked shaking a finger at her.

"Now why would you go and do something like that Isabelle?Its unfortunate. I wanted to play with you some more. But I can't have you trying to escape. And besides Clary wanted to go shopping. And she deserves to have a girls day out. "

He looked over to his sister, reaching out he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"She has been such a good girl. An asset to my family. Clary go get the cup."

He ushered her along and stepped forward grabbing the blade from where Isabelle had let it drop at her feet. Sitting on the bed nest to her he leaned in close.

"But you dear. You have been very naughty. Trying to escape right after I fucked that pretty little pussy of yours. And naughty girls need to be punished."

Tapping the blade against his cheek he seemed to consider.

"Your lucky Clary likes you. And has a purpose for you or otherwise Id cut off your legs and arms and keep you in a room so I could fuck you when ever I wanted. You don't really need the extra limbs."

Izzy cringed and spat at him. Finding her voice.

"Fuck you. You prick!"

"Such language from such a pretty mouth. I think you need to be taught some manners. "

"Drop dead"

"I did that. You were there don't you remember? When my little brother stabbed me in the back. Literally."

"He's not your brother"

"He still considers Valentine to be his father. More than any other male. the only one of your parents he considers a parent is your mother. Where is your father these days Isabelle? Last I heard he had gone back to the institute. But these things are so fleeting. You never know whats going on. And im behind on all the juicy gossip."

"Just shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about my family.!"

Isabelle screamed out at him. He took the knife and brought the tip down to her skin, tracicing it over the bruised flesh it left little trails of beaded blood in in its wake as he carelessly let it cut her not unaffected by her winces and hisses of pain.

" You know, you people are so quick to judge. Let he who is without sin cast the first stone Isabelle. I know your brother is gay and he was dumped by Magnus Bane because he was going to take a way his immortality. And not even tell him he was doing it. Seems rather hypocritical to me. You all want to kill me because I want to bring about change to those who are willing. . Im not forcing them. Well, not most of them"

He grinned. Flashing his perfect teeth and running his free hand through his pale hair.

"And you Isabelle. How many hearts have you broken? How many boys have you left in your wake of destruction? How it is alright for you to do such things and then be angry at your father for breaking your mother's heart? Maybe you should take responsibility for Max's death. After all I heard that the only reason your parents stayed together was because of him. Maybe deep down inside your actually happy he's gone. That way your parents could suffer the way you've suffered for their sins. And now things can go to the way they were supposed to be in the first place."

Isabelle sucked in a breath, tears were streaming down her face

"Awww. There there. Did I say something wrong?"

He reached up to her face, which she jerked away. He gripped in his hand tightly making her look at him. Her eyes were burning pools of hatred and loathing. God he wanted to fuck her face and have her staring up at him with her large dark eyes so full of the emotion.

"There will be none of that. And don't you worry dear, dear Isabelle. I'm going to take away all that pain. All that suffering. I'm going to free you. But first I'm going to punish you. Because like I said you've been very naughty. Now what do you think about tha?"

In answer she spit at his fac muttering an unintelligible curse between her lips as his fingers tightened bruising on her cheeks. The glob had landed under his eye. He didn't flinch and with his free hand he wiped it off. Taking a moment to take a deep breath he released her face and brought his hand back kand punched her square in the mouth. Her face contorted and when she opened her mouth blood poured out from the corners and her teeth were stained pink.

"what was that Isabelle?"

He leaned forward.

"I don't think I heard you. Why don't you try again through your bloody fucking teeth? I might hear you better as it washes your mouth out."

She didn't say anything as she stared u at him working her jaw to try and alleviate the pain. He stood up then and turned around. There was Clary holding the cup. She had entered silently. Her training paying off as she no longer needed to place silencing runes on her gear to keep from making noises. Her face was expressionless but he could see it in her eyes.

"Don't worry love."

He reached out to tenderly stroke his sisters face. She didn't lose any teeth. I kept her pretty like you wanted."

Smiling then she nodded up at him and then pulled something glistening gold and silver from behind her back and held it out to him. It was Isabelles electrum whip. A trophy that she had garnered the night she came to him. What a wicked sister he had. He kissed her on the forehead and took the whip. Indicating for her to hold the cup for a while longer.

"Alright Isabelle. Im going to give you a choice. There is enough length in the chains that bind you for you to turn over so I can whip your backside. The pain will be intense but Youll save your breasts and that pretty little pussy of yours. Or you can stay the way you are. Im sure either way is uncomfortable but. In the end its up to you where you want to get your stripes. And coming from your own weapon. You know how well it strikes. Don't worry I wont cut you in half with it.. Clary would never give me this to use if she thought I would. She needs you remember?"

He added the last bit as an after thought. More to remind his sister that he knew what was a stake than to reassure the girl in front of him.

Satisfaction gleamed in the Onyx orbs as the stubborn woman ungraciously twisted on the matress.

"I really fucking hate you Sebastian."

"Its Jonathan. And we really have to work on that mouth of yours."

He turned to the table squinting his eyes as they flew over the contents and made and 'ah-ha sound as he reached for the previously disguarded 'o' ring.

"This should do. Need to have your mouth open anyways for our special toast afterward"

Her eyes widened and she clenched her mouth shut. She made to turn over on her back again but he jumped on her back and fisted her hair dropping the 'o'ring next to them he brough the dagger to her lips.

"Ah ah ah Open up. Nice and wide. Or I'll use this to wrench you jaw open and if you happen to lose a few teeth in the processs. They have orthodontists. Im sure we can get your pretty mouth looking good as new later. He pulled her head back even more, He knew it was hard to breathe and as her lips parted to suck air through her teeth to compensate for the lack of oxygen her nose was unable to inhale he slipped the tip of the blade into a small niche near her incisor, an dleaned close.

"Whats it going to be dear?"

She was seething the air going in and out of her mouth so harshly through her teeth that pink tinged spittle was flying out. He took her silence as her answer and started to add pressure to the spot where he had inserted the blade's tip. Her eyes shut tit as she tried to fight it. He could feel it slip in just a bit. Could feel and hear the distinct metallic twang as her teeth and the piercing instrument battled for dominance. Her jaw slowly giving out, the blade backed by his strength. Her eyes shot open as a frantic pleading cry escaped her suddenly and she called out between the teeth she was trying in vain to keep together.

"Fiine! Ill do it! Ill do it!"

"Clar set the cup on the nightstand and put the ring in her mouth. If she tries anything. I might not be so nice. So she better not renig on her declaration or I might just say fuck it and you might have to find another pretty face to help you out."

He watched his sister come forward setting the cup down like he asked. Her hands were steady, but her eyes were a litle disappointed. He wasn't sure what for. Was it because she didn't get to see him break the girls teeth out? Probably not, but he could dream that deep down his sister was even more sick and twisted than he imagined. She was turning out so nicely. His eyes flickered to the whip. He was going to enjoy this and he knew Clary would too. But he wondered. maybe she was disappointed because the girl wasn't cooperating and she reallly was needed. Disappointed that her friend wouldn't be able to help her, help him.

He knew that some of the Dark Shadowhunters had taken to calling him Master. So he wondered if she was doing things just for him or for the cause as a whole. Not that it mattered because what he wanted was the cause to succeed.

Clary fitted the 'O' ring in the open mouth of Isabelle, whose eyes stared at his sister with a resignation that came from hopelessness that still had a desire to live. It was a top ten face on his list of expressions.. It ment that they gave up because he had overpowered them or broke their morale. It was a face of his victory on his enemies.

After the mouthpiece was fitted, Clary picked the cup back up and stepped back near the door well out-of-the-way. Jonathan stepped ba k uncoiling the electrum whip all the while smiling as the metal slid smoothly over his calloused hands. It was going to bite into her skin like a heated kiss. Searing her pale flesh. He only hoped that she would color as nicely for him as she did for his sister when she used the tasselled whip on her earlier. She could not be comfortable on her belly right now. Not that he cared. but he was glad that she had turned over. Her skin was luminous and almost clear. Teh soft silver white scars from runs past along with a few wayward permanent ones were on her hips and the back of her thighs. Scars lined her shoulder blades and her lower back. Too bad this wasn't demon metal he though idly. The long thick marks would add to the picture nicely. But he had to remember Clary. Izzy needed to be pretty. Dammit, and that is when he let the first lash go.

He closed his eyes as her strangled scream let loose, her face buried in the coverlet. The sound was shrill and strangely airy and he wondered if that was because her mouth was being propped open or if it was muffled by the blanket. He wished he could have had more time with her. But he needed things to get underway. And his lapse in focus was a sign that he had to get things back in perspective. Clary could wait a little while longer. He looked over his shoulder at her. Nipples erect in the chill of the air though she had perspiration shining on her forehead. He waved her over.

"Your friend is lucky."

He cracked the whip along her bottom causing the bound girl to straighten clenching her muscles. Another beautiful line separated by the divide in her bottom scored across the juicy flesh.

"I am not going to punish her as bad as I wanted to."

The golden-silver line flashed twice across her bum again in quick succession. She didn't even have time to recover from the sting before another crossed the alrady raised welts. Making the burn that much more painful.

Coiling the electrum weapon he traded with Clary and took the cup from her. Moving over to Isabelle her grabbed her hair and brought the cup to her lips. She didn't even know it was coming, He grabbed her hair roughly pulling a pain dazed Isabelle up stretching her neck again. And as teh lip of the cup reeached her mouth it was then that she started to squirm, but it was already too late. He was pouring the black Ichor in her propped open mouth. Pulling away suddenly when she started to gag and cough. Eyes that had pressed tightly shut opened now and they were black pools. Fathomless and then she closed her eyes again a shudder racked her body as the runes faded into nothingness. Leaving her skin marred by the scars of her past. When she opened her eyes again they were clear and the girl sighed.

"Mmmm Master.I promise I won't misbehave again. Ill be a good girl I swear."

He smirked. Well, there went that. Now on to other things.

"Clarissa. Heal her, get her cleaned up and dresses. We have work to do."

He saw her nod, shoulders slump in blatant disappointment briefly before she got control of herself again, schooling her features into a blank mask. She then took the cup and made her way out the door. Calling loudly after her asking if she was going to help Isabelle get cleaned up. He was surprised to hear her yell back that she could clean herself up and that she was going to train.

Frowning he blew out a huff of air and turned back to Isabelle and undid her binds.

There is a shower across the hall, and clothes in the closet. Find something suitable and then stay in here until we come and get you."

She nodded and headed out across the hall. He left most of the items in the room, only taking the cup and the various weaponry. It didn't matter to him. Having drunk from the cup or not. She didn't need to have access to weapons yet.

He had more important things to do, like get things ready for the ritual, find his sister, and have himself a good stiff drink. He missed having Jace around. If only so he wasn't alone when dealing with women. Now normally he didn't have issues. Women were usually falling over themselves trying to make him happy, which was usually the case with his sister. But her earlier action was troubling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Jace_

Doggedly peeling off his bloody shirt Jace fell into his bed with a grunt and then a sigh as he hugged his pillow. Physically and emotionally drained he longed for the empty darkness of sleep. But mentally he was keyed. Images flashed through his mind a mle a minute of flame and blood. Mostly his, but that wasn't the point. He was still seeing spots in his eyes from the flashes of Vampires burning. Their screams still ringing in his ears.

It was almost strange how Maureen had decided it seems to be there when they go there. And in the process of relaying her victory over Camille, and trying to gain supporters in her new position as leader of the New York Clan.

Rapheal was outwardly calm, but both Jace and from what he could tell by Simon's nervous eyes flickering back and forth between the little fangora and his Sire...Raphael wwas not very happy. Okay, so that wasn't true. Upon hearing the news of Camilles death the hispanic's dark eyes glittered, but when Maureen held up Camilles head and said that she is the one who had done it and now claimed the clan, it seemed like someone must have pit a loogie in his cereal. and he have gotten a direct unmixed bite of bitterness.

He and come across them out in the street outside the Dumort, which was a strong indication to the girls blatant disregard to rules. Mundanes would get curious seeing a bunch of people crowded in the streets. And might frown upon a little girl holding up a decapitated Vampires head. Not knowing that the innocent looking little girl is the one who in fact did the deed.

So in true fashion to his nature, Jace couldn't help himself. He had spoken up and displayed an ungodly amount of what he liked to call effervescent witticism, and succeeded in pissing her off. During which time she screamed and yelled and laughed at him.

Luckily he had the forethought of telling Simon that while he distracted her that during that time is when he should tell Raphael the plan. This had worked out beautifully for Raphael in the end, and Simon was off the hit list for good.

Eventually Maureen had called all those who believed in her rule to attack Jace while she led the charge. And he had put up a good fight. There weren't that many but they had all been able to sink their teeth into him. After a few seconds they all were able to pull off, all except Maureen who Jace had wrapped his arms around as tightly as he could. She had gotten him on the forearm, so it was easy enough to bring his arm to his chest and lock his arm with the other. He alsmost got his face burnt off when she went up like a roman candle.

Yes it had been a long night.

Exhaustion finally claimed him, but when his eyes blinked close..they immeadiately opened again. Only he wasn't in his room, and he wasn't alone.

Adrenaline kicking in her jumped to his feet in a defensive stance. Keen eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings before landing on his company. There stood Jonathan leaning lazily against a wall watching him with his arms crossed.

"Hello litle brother. It's about time you went to sleep. I've been waiting forever."

narrowing his eyes Jace stared hard at the other. He was in a black shirt and black pants. Barefoot and calm.

"Where am I?"

He asked, unsure if Jonathan would actually answer him. But he did it anyway.

"Don't worry you're not really here. Your safe and sound back at the institute. And we're going to be leaving soon anyway so I saw no harm in bringing you here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"A temporary solution."

Jace should have known that he wouldn't get a real answer. The only thing he could think of was that it looked like the same style of the Manors in Idris. But Jonathan couldnt' be that stupid. Could he?

"Bull, how can I be here if I'm in New York?"

"You know for someone who thinks so highly of themself, you're a little slow. Your dreaming. And thanks to Clary's getting that bit of hair from you. I can now control a bit of your dreams."

Jace flinched. Worry and a bit of fear entering his eyes.

"Don't worry little brother. I don't have the same ability as Lillith. I can only control your surroundings and show you things. I can't make you do stuff, and I can't hurt you. At least not physically. "

Jace relaxed marginally.

"Why?"

Jonathan pushed of the wall with a sigh.

"In truth, I missed our talks. And since the estrogen in the area has increased I miss it even more. So I contacted the one person who was a man, and whom I had once trusted. Lets say im a little sentimental. Or I could be having a lapse in judgement either way I called you here to talk. So you can listen, participate or glare daggers at me. Whichever. But lets walk."

They had been in a bedroom that was dimly lit and Jonathan exited out of a door into a long hall. Jace kept a bit of distance from the other boy. Keeping his guard up, but curious all the same. He didn't know if Jonathan was lying to him or not so it was best to take care. They walked for a few minutes passing a large foyer into another hall and took a turn. It was a shorter hall but it was wider with a set of large ornate double doors at the end. The pale-haired boy took out his stele and drew a large square. A window appeared letting them see through to the other side. A memory of being in Luke's house with Simon and Clary doing this same thing behind the screen sent a pang to his heart. It seemed like forever ago.

Moving closer so he could get a better view he sucked in a breath. There was Clary in a pair of yoga capri's and a sports bra. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was currently doing what he deemed to be a hodge podge obstacle course in the middle of a grand ballroom. She had a weapons belt on her hips and was pulling daggers and throwing knives from it hitting posted targets as she ran the guantlet. Not only jumping but flipping and rolling and hoisting herself up. She had gotten a lot stronger. And more agile. Really coming into herself as a shadowhunter. Jace couldn't help himself as he spoke. His words coming out awed and a little breathy.

"Beautiful."

"Indeed. Well, she gets that way when she's mad about something"

"What did you do?"

Frowning at him sidelong Jonathan sucked his teeth.

"Why do you assume I did it?"

"Why are you letting me see Clary?"

"A peace-offering of sorts. Now why do you think I'm the reason she is upset?"

"A peace-offering? You can't be serious?"

"Very. I thought you might like to see how she is doing. You did well with what you had taught her. I just kicked it up a few notches"

Jace continued to watch her. She was coming close to the end of the run. Her weapons belt was near empty. Jonathan was right she was a lot better. She seemed more comfortable commanding her body to do the necessary moves to perform the agile feats. He noticed bulky cuffs on her ankles and wrists. That he hadn't seen before. Confused he turned to Jonathan questioningly.

"She got them from some mundane fitness shop. Some added weights."

"Weights? And she can move like that still? Whats the pounage?"

Inwardly Jace scowled his curiosity and enthrallment in what Clary was doing to make herself better momentarily made him forget who he was talking to.

"She has 20 pounds on each ankle and 10 on her wrists. You think she is moving fast now. You should see her when she doesn't have those restrictions."

Jace nodded and sighed.

"What were you all doing before she got upset?"

Jonathan smirked not looking at Jace which made him regret asking the question but also made him want to know all the more. Because his mind and the thoughts that ran rampant through it could only get worse as his imagination and insecurity got he best of him.

"You don't want to know little brother. But, I will say that I was distracted. Distracted enough o leave a dagger in Issabelles reach. And I had to go back for it. She almost had it in her hands too. but that is neither here nor there. The situation has been taken care of. But needless to say I didn't like the fact that I had lost sight. There is work I need to get done and now is not the time to be distracted. Without you around I have to basically do most of the outside work. Though my sister has been phenomenal in helping me along in other matters."

"How is Isabelle?"

"She's fine. She's in her room. Probably going through the clothes in her closet."

"So she's been changed already."

"Yes."

Jace nodded.

" You know little brother. I think Clary misses you too. Despite her little rant in the Seelie court. I contacted the Queen after Clary told me she saw you there. "

Rolling his eyes Jace crossed his arms, But a pang of hurt clenched his chest at the memory of her biting words. And then another jolt went through him as the situation caught up with him yet again. He was comfortable around Jonathan. And as much as he hated to admit it. When he had been under his influence, he had spoken to him about many things. Fears, doubts. dreams. He wanted to hate this boy so bad but right now he just didn't have the energy to do it. Still not saying anything he turned his eyes back to Clary who was now yanking weapons out of the targets she had lobbed them in and was placing them back in her belt methodically.

"Jace?"

He didn't move for a long time. His eyes fixed on Clary. Watching her go through the course again. Before finally turning towards Jonathan.

"What?"

Jonathan regarded him for a minute, and Jace could feel those cool dark eyes burning into his own. He saw the calculating in them, the empty darkness. But there was also pity, and a little vulnerability. It was miniscule but it was there. And Jace had spent a lot of time with the other man to know what some of his expressions looked like. Jonathan finally looked away.

"I asked her once if she still loved you. If we should try to get you back with us. She knows I want you want with us, but I wanted to know how she felt about it. And she told me she didn't care. That who you are now isn't the person she fell in love with. That all you do now is.."

He trailed off tilting his head.

"How did she put it again? She feels like you treat your life like a puzzle. You have all these pieces you feel are necessary, important. And you want them to fit in their designated spots. But her puzzle piece, no matter how hard she tried never fit in next to your puzzle piece. It was always at a distance."

Jace frowned. Starting to protest but Jonathan held his hand up.

"Hold on. Im not finished. She said everything changed after Valentine came back into your life. First it was how you thought she was your sister. admittedly she thought you simply didn't understand where she was coming form but. She said that she went to you to tell you that she didn't care anymore and you told her that -you- were just going to look at her as a sister. She would never admit to you but she was devastated. And then there was the fact that you didn't want her to go to Idris. Which im very happy by the way she didn't listen."

Jonathan winked at him. Which didn't help his mood. The pale-haired boy continued.

"But then you gave her a false sense of hope and left her behind when you came to kill me. And despite all that she tried again. She could have wished for peace in the world. For demons to be gone forever. End world hunger. Whatever. But she brought you back to life.. And what did you do after that?"

"I tried to protect her."

Jace whispered.

"No. You didn't trust her enough to talk to her about what was really going on with you. You held her at a distance. Which I have to thank you by the way. If it wasn't for your pride I might not be here today. Anyway let me continue before I get off topic and we end up arguing the logistics of the hows and whys of that."

Jacwe watched the other shift his stance and turn fully towards him giving him a hard look.

"She said that your little stay with me was a double-edged sword. She remembers hating me and knew here reasoning for joining with us, albeit temporary. But she caught a glimpse of the old you. The one she missed. The boy who didn't hold back, that showed her everything. The boy who took her to a warlock party, and took her to invade a Vampire's nest. That took her on a ride on a stolen demon bike and showed her the world they lived in in a new perspective. She said it was nice to see you smile without the pain in your eyes."

Jace didn't know how to feel about this. He thought she understood what had happened during everything. Was she lying? No, he realized. She did understand, because that is what you do with people you love. You try hard to continue to understand their actions even if it hurts you in the process.

He loved her and as much as he hated it, he understood her actions now as well. Some of the fluid had worked its spell on her, and now she was a Dark Shadowhunter. He remembered those from the ceremony. Their mentality had changed, as well as their physical abilities. Her focus had changed from light to dark, and it was all his fault she was there because no matter what she had never given up on him. Even when he was trying to keep her away, if only to protect her. He didn't realize though he was hurting her. And her new way of thinking must have honed in on those points. The distancing the secrets. He had told her everthing eventually but perhaps it was too little too late.

"Little brother?"

Jace blinked brought out of his reverie.

"I didn't tell you all that so you could drown yourself in melancholly. I told you because we do want you with us. All three of us. Im sure Clary would be happy. Don't let her fool you. She talks big, but she hides her true feelings so she doesn't appear weak. And right now she thinks your weak because your following the Clave who is a little bi-polar in their decionn of whether they want to kill you or not."

Jace couldn't help but agree on that point. Valentine's son, lock him up. He must be the devil. Your really a Herondale? Oh the that's so sad...Valentine attacked! He must have had something to do with it...The Angel brought you back to life? Blashphemer...Taken over by Sebastian. Yea right...Heavenly fire is inside you. OH Lets use him as a weapon. ...

What the hell was he supposed to do?

"It isn't so easy as that. To simply say okay. If I choose to follow you al then I am condemning myself. Im not being forced of cohearsed. It is fully my decision. You do realize that I probably can't even drink from the cup. The fire will just burn it out."

"I know that Little Brother. Im asking you to join us to be free. To let your stress free, and embrace the life you want. Yes it will be a little different. Not killing all demons, but if it makes you feel better I suppose that I can set the specific job to you to kill the ones that are opposeing to our new world order.. But if I need you for something that I know you find distasteful, then we will discuss it first. I will allow you choices. You will be my Second in command. I want you to take your time and think about it. But wif you decide to come to us, Know that we are not asking for Jace Lightwood. We are asking for Jace Wayland."

Jace turned to speak but darkness overtook him. Jerking his eyes open he found himself once again in his bed at the Institute. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Speaking aloud to the empty room.

"What the fuck do I do?"

Jonathan

Onyx eyes opened slowly and turned to look at the girl laying next to him. Her hair dark in the soft moonlight. Her breathing melodic in the quiet room. He turned on his side and scooted closer to her, shifting her so her head lay on his arm.

Talking to Jace had been nice. He was glad that Jace hadn't tried to kill him. Not that he could, but the futile attempt would have made the experience pointless. And while he knew that the boy hated him, he also knew that he had reached him. He had watered the already sprouting seed of doubt in a system that was seemingly innately against his adoptive brother. Almost as much as they were against him. But he also knew the despite their basically same upbringing, for the most part. Jace would be seen a saint in comparrison to him. Little did they know.

Jace Wayland was the perfect assassin. He had the charm and wits of an elegant snake and could strike just as fast. With ruthless efficiency and calculating ferocity. Man, he missed that guy.

Soon though, he thought. Soon they would all be together again. Curling his arms around Clary he buried his face in her soft hair and feel into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


End file.
